danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Danganronpa 1.2 Reload/Image Gallery
|-| Box Art= =Physical Media Covers= Game Cover Art Standard Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Cover (Japanese).png|Japan (Vita) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Cover PS4(Japanese).jpg|Japan (PS4) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Cover (NA).png|North American (PS4) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Europe.jpg|Europe (PS4) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload English Box Art (Logoless).png|North America; Clean Special Editions Danganronpa 1.2 Reload PS Vita The Best Japanese.jpg|Japan ("Best Of" Vita) Danganronpa 1.2 Limited Edition NA.jpg|North America; NISA (PS4) Danganronpa 1•2 Reload Soundtrack Cover.png|''Danganronpa 1•2 Reload Soundtrack'' (NISA LE Soundtrack) |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Game Logos Danganronpa 1.2 Reload - Logo.png|''NISA'' Press Kit'Press Assets:' NISA Press Assets (English) Character Profiles ''Danganronpa 1'' Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Aoi Asahina.png|Aoi AsahinaDanganronpa.com/reload: [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website] (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami.png|Byakuya Togami (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Celestia Ludenberg.png|Celestia Ludenberg (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Chihiro Fujisaki (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Hifumi Yamada.png|Hifumi Yamada (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Junko Enoshima (Mukuro).png|Junko Enoshima (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Kiyotaka Ishimaru.png|Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko Kirigiri (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Leon Kuwata.png|Leon Kuwata (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto Naegi (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Mondo Owada.png|Mondo Owada (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Sakura Ogami.png|Sakura Ogami (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Sayaka Maizono.png|Sayaka Maizono (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Toko Fukawa.png|Toko Fukawa (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Yasuhiro Hagakure (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Monokuma.png|Monokuma (Japanese) ''Danganronpa 2'' Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Akane Owari.png|Akane Owari (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami (Imposter).png|Byakuya Togami (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Chiaki Nanami.png|Chiaki Nanami (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Gundham Tanaka.png|Gundham Tanaka (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime Hinata (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Hiyoko Saionji.png|Hiyoko Saionji (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Ibuki Mioda.png|Ibuki Mioda (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Kazuichi Soda.png|Kazuichi Soda (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Mahiru Koizumi.png|Mahiru Koizumi (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Mikan Tsumiki.png|Mikan Tsumiki (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito Komaeda (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Nekomaru Nidai.png|Nekomaru Nidai (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Peko Pekoyama.png|Peko Pekoyama (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Sonia Nevermind.png|Sonia Nevermind (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Teruteru Hanamura.png|Teruteru Hanamura (Japanese) Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Monomi.png|Monomi (Japanese) Pre-Order Incentives Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Clearfile from GEO (Sketch).jpg|Clearfile (Sketch) (GEO)4gamer.net: [https://www.4gamer.net/games/222/G022220/20130911022/ Danganronpa 1.2 pre-order merchandise] (Japanese) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Poster from furu1.jpg|Poster (furu1) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Poster from furu1 (Sketch).jpg|Poster (Sketch) (furu1) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Phone Card from sofmap (Sketch).jpg|Poster (Sketch) (sofmap) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Library Card from imagineweb (Sketch).jpg|Library Card (Sketch) (imagineweb) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Clearfile from animate (Sketch).jpg|Clearfile (Sketch) (animate) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Seagull.jpg|Clearfile (Stella Worth) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Clearfile and Towel from Stella Worth (Sketch).jpg|Clearfile / Towel (Sketch) (Stella Worth) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Library Card from fammys.jpg| Library Card (Fammys) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Library Card from fammys (Sketch).jpg| Library Card (Sketch) (Fammys) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Quocard from Seagull.jpg|Quocard (Seagull) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Quocard from Seagull (Sketch).jpg|Quocard (Sketch) (Seagull) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Seagull.jpg|Wallpaper (7netshopping) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Smartphone Wallpaper from Happinet Online.jpg|Smartphone Wallpaper (Happinet Online) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Mint Case from futababooks.jpg|Mint Case (futababooks) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Phone Card from Gamers.jpg|Phone Card (Gamers) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Quocard from Amiami.jpg|Quocard (Amiami) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Postcard from enterking.jpg|Postcard (enterking) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Can Badge from HMV.jpg|Can Badge (HMV) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Clearfile from SANYODO.jpg|Clearfile (SANYODO) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Phone Card from Theta Shop.jpg|Phone Card (Theta Shop) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Tumbler from AZ Market.jpg|Tumbler (AZ Market) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Phone Card from TRADER.jpg|Phone Card (TRADER) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus IC Card Sticker from neowing.jpg|IC Card Sticker (neowing) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Bromide from Rakuten Books.jpg|Bromide (Rakuten Books) Digital Goods Line Stickers Danganronpa 1.2 LINE Stickers Monokuma.jpg Danganronpa 1.2 LINE Stickers Monomi.jpg Danganronpa 1.2 LINE Stickers 01.jpg Danganronpa 1.2 LINE Stickers 02.jpg Limited Edition Consoles Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Limited Edition PS Vita Console White Packaging.jpg|Limited Edition Danganronpa 1.2 PS Vita (White) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Limited Edition PS Vita Console Black Packaging.jpg|Limited Edition Danganronpa 1.2 PS Vita (Black) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Limited Edition PS TV Console.jpg|Limited Edition Danganronpa 1.2 PS TV Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Limited Edition PS TV Console (with Controller).jpg|Limited Edition Danganronpa 1.2 PS TV (with controller) DX Pack :Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack (ダンガンロンパ1・2 Reload ファミ通DXパック) was a special edition release of Danganronpa 1.2 Reload from the Japanese news-site Famitsu. The pack had bundled merchandise, such as a mug and a poster that were exclusively available in this release.Famitsu: ダンガンロンパ1・2 Reload ファミ通DXパック (Japanese) There was also a pre-order incentive for the DX Pack with an unbroadcasted The Hopeful Radio & The Hopeless Ogata‏‎ episode with Megumi Ogata.Famitsu: 『ダンガンロンパ1・2 Reload ファミ通DXパック』描き下ろしイラストが公開に (Japanese) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Poster.jpg|Poster Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (1).jpg|Mug Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (2).jpg|Mug Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Tote Bag.jpg|Tote Bag Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Coasters.jpg|Coasters Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack (Preorder) - Radio Show CD.jpg|''The Hopeful Radio & The Hopeless Ogata‏‎'' CD |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Magazine Scans Famitsu Scan February 23rd, 2017 Page 1 and Page 2.png|''Famitsu'' magazine (February 23, 2017)[http://julien-schu.tumblr.com/post/157572730311/dangan-ronpa-12-reload-weekly-famitsu-39 Scan Credit @julien-schu on Tumblr] (February 23rd, 2017) References